Slightly Biassed
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are good friends who created their own show on YouTube. The plan was simple: 1000 episodes. The show has become quite popular but it changed more than just their careers. When the final episode is approaching them, they must decide what to do with their feelings.


The parts in italics are memories.

* * *

 _ **Slightly Biassed**_

 _Slightly Biassed_ was a hit. A Monday to Friday YouTube show, which was published each day at 5 p.m., had amassed hundreds of thousands of faithful viewers during the years of its broadcast.

Merlin and Arthur still remembered the laughs and jokes of their friends when they told them that they were opening a YouTube channel with a daily show, and that they were going to create 1000 episodes. No one believed them that they were able to do that. Even Gwen who was always very supportive said shyly that 1000 episodes was a lot and if they planned to have 5 episodes per week, they would need almost four years to finish this project. She honestly wished them good luck but it was clear that she had as much doubts about the logistics and success of their show as the rest of their friends.

Fortunately, Merlin and Arthur weren't disheartened by the lack of enthusiasm from their friends and they started working on what they had planned. As they soon found out, conducting a daily show wasn't a piece of cake. They needed to find a compelling social topic for each episode and then they needed to present it in a witty and light way.

The episodes weren't long, as they tried not to have them longer than 10 minutes. However, they always recorded so much more material and they needed to edit it each day so it fitted the formula of their show. In time, when the group of their viewers grew and many of their fans requested longer episodes, they started indulging them and some of their videos ended up having the duration of 20 minutes.

Merlin and Arthur were freshly out of the university when they came with an idea of _Slightly Biassed_. Their motivation was simple: they didn't want to work for some huge company where no one would really know or appreciate them. That was why one day Arthur said to Merlin that they should start their own small business.

oOoOo

" _What would we do in this firm of ours?" Merlin asked him sceptically._

" _Something we're good at," said Arthur. "We could make some videos, for example advertising ones. We could also start our YouTube channel and become famous..."_

 _That last sentence was a joke from his side, and they both laughed hard at that, but in the end it wasn't so far from the truth._

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur started their small business and they created their YouTube channel. Uther, Arthur's father, wasn't pleased about it because all his life he wanted his only son working for him. However, Arthur was stubborn and he wanted to prove that he could build something stable on his own. Uther was a bit disappointed but when he realised a year later that Arthur's business was not a complete disaster and that it actually was quite profitable, he was proud of him. Obviously, he expressed it in a cold and restrained way, but Arthur was thrilled. Despite choosing his own path, he was happy to make his father proud.

Conducting their own business and the daily show required a lot of energy from both of them. They couldn't afford an office at first, so they were working at Arthur's flat which was bigger than Merlin's. From time to time they filmed an episode at Merlin's place but these were very rare occasions.

Almost a year after the broadcast of the first episode of _Slightly Biassed_ , they came to the conclusion that it would be much easier if they shared an apartment. Since Arthur had a spare room, Merlin moved in with him. It didn't really change much in their lives since Merlin was already spending most of his time in Arthur's flat. However, from the perspective of time, they could tell that it influenced Arthur's relationship with Gwen.

It was a subtle shift of dynamics but several months after Merlin's moving in with Arthur, he and Gwen split up. It wasn't anything dramatic but they decided that they were better off as friends. Merlin didn't know the details because Arthur never wanted to share them with him, not even when he got terribly drunk in the evening after the break-up. Despite his friend's secrecy, Merlin decided to be there for him and soon Arthur came back to his old funny self.

Gwen also seemed perfectly fine. It wasn't a secret that shortly after their break-up, she started seeing their mutual friend Lancelot and soon they started a serious relationship. At first, Arthur was a bit distant towards Lance but in time he got used to the new situation. His attitude changed so much that currently he was happy to be Lancelot's best man at the wedding that he and Gwen were planning to have in May.

Some time after the break-up, Arthur was on several dates but he didn't _click_ with any of these women. They were quite boring and none of them considered the job Arthur was doing serious. For them, Arthur was like a comedian, not a businessman. When Vivian, his last date, said it to his face, he decided to give himself a break and to focus on his work, which gave him true satisfaction.

That is how he became a happy single man who didn't want to change it any time soon. Absolutely not. At least he managed to convince himself that it was the truth.

Merlin also had one serious relationship in his life but it took place when he was attending the university. He was dating a lovely girl named Freya back then and he was content the way he was until one day his girlfriend helped him realise a certain truth about himself.

oOoOo

" _The guy at the bar has a nice butt," she said casually when the two of them were having a date at 'The Rising Sun.'_

 _Merlin glanced behind to check him out. "Yes, he does," he admitted, not expecting a trap._

" _I knew it!" said Freya almost triumphantly. "You like guys."_

 _Merlin frowned at her, surprised. "I told you that I'm bi," he murmured._

" _Yeah, but you're not just_ bi _. You have a preference and it's towards men," she explained._

" _It's not true," Merlin denied immediately._

" _Think about it... I complimented another man's physique and you admitted that I was right. You weren't angry or at least jealous that I was checking out someone else. And you should be!" said Freya. "It shouldn't have happened. Certainly not on our date." Then she sighed heavily. "You treat me more like a sister than a girlfriend."_

 _Merlin blushed at her words. "I wouldn't kiss or touch my sister," he said in his own defence._

" _That's not the point!" Freya took a breath to calm down. Then she touched his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Ask yourself what you really want, Merlin. Are you attracted to me or to the idea of me?" she asked. "I know it's hard but perhaps you really prefer the company of men. For example Arthur's..."_

 _Merlin looked at her nervously. "He's my best friend and he's straight," he said quickly. Too quickly. "Don't get him involved in this."_

" _I know what Arthur is but you enjoy spending time with him more than you do with me," she pointed out. "We care for each other but there must be more to maintain a relationship."_

 _Deep down Merlin felt that Freya was right. He cared for her and liked imagining their future together but he wasn't in love with her. When he thought about their future, they usually did what friends would do, and in most of his visions there was Arthur around to keep them company. Finally it hit him and all his choices started making sense to him._

" _I think you're right," he said with sadness clear in his voice. He glanced at her apologetically but Freya looked neither angry nor sad. It seemed as if she truly understood. She even gave him a small reassuring smile._

" _Admitting it to yourself is the most important step," she told him._

" _What are we going to do now?" Merlin asked her. It was clear that they couldn't stay the way they were after this realisation. However, Merlin wasn't sure what to do with his life. Being with Freya was simple and comforting, while his future without her was vague._

" _We'll stay friends," she said._

" _Many couples say that when they break up," Merlin pointed out nervously. "It rarely works that way."_

" _It will work with us," Freya assured him. "Even as a couple we acted more like friends. Ending our relationship won't really change that much."_

 _Merlin had to admit that Freya was right. He once thought that he was in love with her but this feeling faded away quickly. He liked her company and it was easy to tell himself that it was something more than friendship. Freya was sweet, beautiful and caring. She was basically a perfect girlfriend material. Nonetheless, Merlin needed a boyfriend._

 _He sighed heavily. "Thank you, Freya, for helping me realise these things," he said. "I will have to think it all through and put my life in some sort of order again."_

" _Take your time," Freya gave him an advice. "You shouldn't rush into anything until you arrive at some valid conclusions."_

" _I know," said Merlin and smiled at her gratefully. "That's what I intend to do."_

 _Then Freya pulled him into a hug and whispered, "You'll always have a friend in me."_

oOoOo

After his relationship with Freya, Merlin gave himself time to get used to the truths he discovered about himself. However, when the right time came, he started dating men. Unfortunately, none of his relationships lasted longer than a couple of months. Most of them couldn't even be called relationships, as they ended either on the first or second date.

Arthur used to say that Merlin was picky. In return, Merlin replied to him that it was good to have some standards.

The truth was that none of the men he was dating seemed right. There was always something missing. Deep down Merlin knew what it was but he was too scared to even think about it. The mere thought made him feel guilty.

It took him ages to admit it to himself but he was hopelessly in love with Arthur Pendragon – his best friend, flatmate and utterly straight business partner. He was screwed.

The fact that some of their fans were telling them in the comments that they would make a lovely couple was making it all even more difficult. Some of them were even certain that Merlin and Arthur were in a relationship but wanted to keep their personal life to themselves.

In some episodes, Merlin and Arthur played along these lines and teased their fans mercilessly. Those episodes had surprisingly more views than the others. Sometimes Arthur called Merlin _darling_ or _honey_ on screen and touched his hands in a way that appeared to be affectionate. These episodes were the hardest for Merlin but he agreed to film them. It was a part of their job after all. Besides, their friendship was strong and could survive innocent acting. Merlin didn't want to tell Arthur that they should stop filming such episodes. It would only make Arthur start asking questions that Merlin wasn't ready to answer.

The thing that Merlin didn't know was that Arthur wasn't as straight as he appeared to be. The truth was that Arthur stopped dating for the same reason Merlin did. It took him much more time than it should have but he eventually realised that Gwen was right when she broke up with him, suggesting that he fell for Merlin.

Back then, however, he was deep in the closet and refused her suggestion right away.

oOoOo

" _Face the truth, Arthur, you're not interested in me," she said as quietly as the circumstances allowed her._

" _Of course I am," he assured her. "We're perfect together."_

 _Gwen looked at him with amusement clear in her eyes. "What we have is not perfect, Arthur," she told him. "Perhaps I fit your ideal vision of future, but it's not a valid basis for a relationship. We look good together and I could give you children..."_

" _Why are you mentioning children now?" he asked, frustrated._

 _She sighed lightly. "I know your father and I know his expectations of you," she said. "You defied him once, choosing your own path of career. I admit that it was a bold move, especially considering how stubborn Uther is, but defying him when it comes to your personal life is so much harder."_

 _Arthur frowned at her. "I honestly have no idea what you mean by all of it."_

" _It sounds horrible but the truth is that Uther expects you to provide him with grandchildren," said Gwen quietly._

" _I still don't get it."_

 _Gwen took a deep breath. It was more difficult than she thought. "Merlin can't give you children," she said a little bit more directly._

" _Why would I want Merlin to have my children? That's ridiculous. Oh..." Then he understood what Gwen meant from the beginning of this conversation. "You've got it all wrong, Guinevere. Me and Merlin are close but not_ this _close."_

" _I know. I'm not accusing you of cheating on me. You're too honourable to even consider that," she assured him. "However, have you ever thought about your sexuality? Have you ever challenged it?"_

" _I don't have to. I'm not gay," he said firmly._

" _I never said you're gay," Gwen told him calmly. "Nevertheless, I believe you should reconsider your choices. Your attraction doesn't have to concern only women. There's more to it than being straight or gay."_

" _I am_ not _bisexual," said Arthur stubbornly. "I am attracted to women and women only."_

" _But for some reason you prefer Merlin's company over anyone else's," she pointed out._

" _Merlin is my best friend. That's why I like his company. I am not attracted to him." At first he thought that it was amusing but now he was truly annoyed._

" _You live together and most of the time we spend as a couple, he's with us," said Gwen. She really wanted Arthur to see her point of view._

" _So you don't like Merlin and you don't want him to spend time with us?" Arthur asked, feeling both anger and disappointment._

" _I adore Merlin and that's not the point," she said, sighing. "I hope that one day you will understand what I mean and I hope it won't be too late for you." There was no anger in her voice, only a bit of sadness._

" _So you're breaking up with me?" Arthur asked her in disbelief._

" _Yes, I am," she confirmed calmly._

" _Just like that?"_

" _It's not just like that," Gwen told him. "I like you, Arthur. I really do! In different circumstances we could grow old together, but it's not possible in this life. I want to be in a relationship with someone with whom I can build a stable future but it's not you."_

" _So you think that I'm not the right person for such relationship?" Arthur was hurt and it was clearly hearable in his voice._

" _You are but not with me," she explained._

" _Of course! Because you think that Merlin is the right person for me," he murmured grimly._

" _That's for you to decide," Gwen told him. "I just hope you will find someone who can make you happy. It doesn't matter whether I believe it's Merlin or not."_

" _But_ you _make me happy," said Arthur almost pleadingly._

 _Gwen shook her head. "That's what you want to believe because I fit your perfect picture," she said. "One day you will understand that it's not enough to make someone happy for a lifetime." Then she pressed her lips to his for the last time and smiled at him sadly when she pulled away. "This is me saying goodbye to our relationship, but I hope that we can still stay friends. If not now, then in the future."_

 _Arthur didn't say anything in return. He was too dumbfounded to react in some way._

 _Gwen decided that he needed time to think it all through in peace, so she left him alone with his thoughts. She already told him everything she intended to say._

oOoOo

Arthur was coming back to this memory with mixed feelings. Now he understood what Gwen meant back then and he was grateful for her to make the first move to end their relationship. At first Arthur wanted to prove that she was mistaken, so he started dating some random women. Obviously, all these dates ended up as a disaster sooner rather than later. That was why eventually he gave himself a break from dating. A very long break.

From this perspective he knew that it was the right thing to do. It helped him realise certain things about himself and about his dynamics with Merlin. When he put aside what his father wanted and when he finally focused on his own needs, he understood that Merlin indeed occupied a special place in his heart.

These days when Arthur was imagining his future in ten or twenty years, he always pictured Merlin right by his side. However, not as a friend, but as a man with whom he was spending his life.

All that Arthur had to do in order to make his dream come true was to win Merlin's heart. It wasn't going to be easy because he had no experience in seducing men, but he had a plan and loyal friends who were willing to help him make it real.

oOoOo

They were getting closer and closer to the final episode of _Slightly Biassed_. Their fans wanted them to continue the show but they had made a decision at the beginning of the project that they would air 1000 episodes. They could continue the show but it wouldn't be the same. Merlin and Arthur had other projects in mind and they weren't ending their career on YouTube. However, the format of _Slightly Biassed_ couldn't continue forever. They weren't the same men they had been nearly 4 years ago when the idea of the show was born in their minds. They had brand new ideas and they wanted to focus on them.

The four years they spent creating _Slightly Biassed_ were very fruitful. They met many wonderful people thanks to the show. They made friends with some other YouTubers with whom they created a few advertising campaigns. There was no way that they were going to waste it all.

Nevertheless, the show needed to come to an end. In their minds, continuing _Slightly Biassed_ was going backwards and they wanted to go forward.

However, they weren't just going to end the show in a simple way. It wasn't them. They had a great plan for their last episodes, especially for the final one.

Most of all, Merlin and Arthur were going to tease their fans about the ending of the show. Arthur was going to give some hints that it was just a joke and that _Slightly Biassed_ would be continued after the 1000th episode. On the other hand, Merlin was going to be the one who would keep claiming that it was over. They knew their fans well enough to be certain that they were going to love the suspense.

However, they weren't going to be just merciless teasers. They would share some 'behind the scenes' secrets with their fans during the last week. Merlin and Arthur kept certain things about the production of their show to themselves. The last episodes seemed like a great moment to reveal some of their secrets and explain certain choices that they had made during the last four years. They planned to call one of their last episodes _All Our Lies_ where they were going to exaggerate certain things about their show, and then they were going to let their fans decide which information was true and which was false. It would keep their fans busy until the broadcast of the very last episode.

Since they wanted to end the show with something huge, they decided to give themselves a few days break between the episode number 999 and 1000. They never broadcast the show during the weekends but they were going to make an exception for the final episode. Moreover, they decided to record this episode in front of the audience and broadcast it live.

The 1000th episode wasn't going to be just a goodbye. It was going to be a huge thank you to their friends, families and fans. Merlin and Arthur decided to throw a party for some of them, during which they were going to record and broadcast the final episode. In order to do that, they needed a place, but since their friend Gwaine was in charge of the pub _The Rising Sun_ after his uncle's retirement, it wasn't a problem at all. Gwaine was thrilled to help them with the party and said that he would handle the tickets and everything else.

The tickets were necessary because Merlin and Arthur were aware that the number of their fans who would like to attend the party would be far greater than the space available in _The Rising Sun._ Besides, in this way they could raise money for some charitable cause. They usually did something charitable for the Children's Day or before Christmas and their fans always supported them in these actions. They had no doubts that they would do it again this time. They all were slightly biassed but they had good hearts and they showed it many times before.

Without the help of their friends, Merlin and Arthur wouldn't manage to organise such a huge party at such a short notice. Although their friends didn't believe in the success of their show at the very beginning, they supported them through all these years and they admitted that they were mistaken. Arthur didn't hold grudge against them, as he understood that his and Merlin's idea was quite crazy. Nonetheless, they achieved their goal and it felt amazing.

They worked great together and Arthur hoped that it was a good sign. He had to admit that the closer they were getting to the final episode, the more nervous he was becoming. He planned the huge revelation for the 1000th episode but he wasn't certain how Merlin was going to react. Gwen told him that he shouldn't worry about it and that his friendship with Merlin could survive anything. Arthur hoped that she was right but couldn't help feeling anxious about it.

On the other hand, Merlin was thrilled for the last episode. He was like a volcano of energy. He wanted to end their show in an unforgettable way. Their fans deserved everything that was best.

Arthur had to calm him down a bit. He understood Merlin's excitement but he didn't want him to end up being disappointed if something went wrong. Besides, Arthur had his own surprise prepared for the day of their last episode, and he wasn't sure how Merlin was going to take it. It all could be too much for his friend and that was the last thing he wanted for him.

He knew that it would probably be better if he waited with his confession until the show and the party were over. However, he feared that he wouldn't find courage in himself after it all ended. There was something special in the day of their last episode. They were ending one phase of their life and they were about to start something new. It felt like the right moment to decide whether they were going to start it together or not. It was the best moment to go separate ways if it was necessary.

Nonetheless, Arthur hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Even if Merlin didn't want to be with him, he wanted them to stay friends, and as far as he knew Merlin, he would want that too.

oOoOo

The day of the very last episode of _Slightly Biassed_ had finally come. Merlin and Arthur established two weeks prior to the party that they wanted something more than a short, live episode for the fans that couldn't be with them on that day. They decided that a full-length live stream that would start at the beginning of the party was the best way to honour their fans' commitment and support. They would just have to end this live before they got too drunk after the recording of the episode. It sounded like a good plan. At least in theory.

When the party started, Merlin and Arthur felt like true stars for the first time in their lives. They knew that they had many fans but it had never felt so real before. Their fans started cheering the moment they noticed them. It seemed as if Merlin and Arthur were film stars on the red carpet. It was flattering in some way, because they could tell that they created something important for these people. Nonetheless, it just felt so crazy and surreal.

The party went on and they were slowly getting to the point when they were meant to record the very last episode of their show. People who were watching the live stream on the Internet were encouraging them in the comments to do many things during that episode. However, the kissing and groping were the most common suggestions.

 _Give us something to remember_ , the fans wrote in the comment section.

 _A kiss would be a perfect ending to the show._

 _Just admit your romance already!_

Gwaine called himself the representative of their online fans and he started reading all the suggestive comments for the people gathered in the pub. Merlin and Arthur couldn't just take away a microphone from him. It was his pub and his microphone, so they needed to face it bravely.

Obviously, Gwaine's attitude only encouraged their fans to write some filthier things in the comment section. After all, they could see it all live on the screen of their computers. They even called Gwaine the ultimate _Merthur_ fan.

Merlin laughed at this last comment but it made Arthur even more anxious. He tried to laugh at these suggestive comments too but the effect wasn't too convincing.

"Easy," Merlin whispered to him. "They just want Gwaine to keep reading their fantasies. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Arthur gulped because he had every reason to be nervous. However, he wasn't going to reveal it to Merlin before they recorded the episode. That wouldn't be professional.

"Sure," he muttered dismissively and pretended that he was looking for someone in the crowd.

Eventually, the time for recording of the last episode had come. Two chairs were waiting for Merlin and Arthur on the small stage. Their friends and fans sat down or stood in front of that stage, waiting with excitement for the final episode of _Slightly Biassed_.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. That was it. An end of the era.

They started as they usually did, with some social topic. This time they chose to talk about the manipulation in mass media that had become a part of their everyday life. The topic was serious but they managed to present it in their usual light-hearted way.

"You know..." said Arthur. "We're part of this trend too. You have no idea how often we managed to manipulate you." Then he winked to the camera.

"Or how many times _I_ manipulated Arthur," Merlin teased. "He doesn't know it too."

"You wouldn't dare," said Arthur jokingly.

"I'm glad you think that. It means that my manipulation actually worked."

The crowd laughed wholeheartedly at these words. Merlin and Arthur continued their quarrel for a couple of minutes but then they stopped and looked at each other knowingly.

"I believe it's the right time to say a few words of thanks," said Arthur in a serious tone.

People momentarily went silent, watching their favourite showmen very carefully.

"We would like to thank our friends. Without them this party wouldn't be possible," Merlin stated. "You are the best."

"We don't really mind that you didn't believe in the potential of _Slightly Biassed_ at the very beginning of its existence." Arthur just had to cut in.

"You will never forget that," yelled Gwaine from the crowd. "Once in your lifetime you were right, Pendragon. Once!"

Arthur shook his head with amusement written all over his face. "Since you reminded us of your existence, Gwaine, we would like to thank you for letting us use your pub for the party. The _Slightly Biassed_ family wouldn't be the same without you."

Gwaine grinned proudly at these words and bowed nonchalantly to the crowd.

"Yes, Gwaine made an appearance in a few episodes of our show," said Merlin. "He will never be forgotten."

After that, they thanked the rest of their friends, their families, and most of all, their fans.

"Without you this show would not end up having 1000 episodes," Arthur told them honestly. "We would probably give up after a month or two."

Then Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, smiling.

"You were a great co-host, Merlin," said Arthur. "You were even a better friend. I want to thank you for all these years. I know it wasn't easy to stand me on daily basis."

Merlin shook his head. "It was very easy, Arthur," he admitted. "There were good days and there were bad days, but running this show with you was a pleasure."

The crowd exclaimed one long "Aaaawwwwww..." at this confession.

"Come here," murmured Merlin, opening his arms.

Arthur didn't have to be told twice. He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. It felt good and right to be in Merlin's arms. However, he wished the circumstances were more private.

"Let's give them something to remember," Merlin whispered suddenly into his ear.

Before Arthur could consider what his friend meant, Merlin's hand moved down his body, groping his butt. The crowd cheered at this display of affection and it encouraged Arthur to do exactly the same to Merlin.

When they eventually pulled apart, they were grinning at each other. Only Arthur's heart was beating slightly too fast for it to be entirely platonic.

Then Merlin grabbed a microphone. "This is it," he said to the crowd. "You know how we always end the episodes. Will you help us today?"

Their fans reacted enthusiastically at his request.

In the meantime, Arthur took another microphone and nodded at Merlin.

"Since this day..." started Merlin, smiling.

"Until the last day..." Arthur continued.

"I am and you are," said Merlin, looking at Arthur knowingly. They did it many times before, but it had never felt so important.

"We all are," Arthur corrected him as he always did. However, this time he was looking at the crowd of their fans, not at the camera.

Then they both turned their microphones in the direction of their audience.

"SLIGHTLY BIASSED!" the crowed roared happily.

That was truly it. That was the end of their show.

oOoOo

The party went on, and even though they planned to end the live stream at some point, Gwaine was in charge of their main camera, and there was no way to stop him. Apparently, it was meant to be this way.

"Do you want a beer?" Merlin asked Arthur suddenly, making him jump in his seat. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Arthur lied. He was nervous because the moment of his great coming out was upon him.

"A beer?" Merlin repeated his question.

"No, thanks. Not yet," said Arthur smoothly. "Actually I would like to talk to you."

"We are talking," his friend pointed out teasingly.

"In private," Arthur emphasised.

"Ok... if we find a private place here."

"Don't worry. I know the right place," said Arthur and encouraged Merlin to follow him.

Gwaine adored teasing Arthur but he was a good friend and supported him wholeheartedly. He managed to keep a tiny room out of reach of their fans and working staff for this one evening, and Arthur was grateful for that.

"Can we even be here?" Merlin asked him sceptically.

"Yes, Gwaine knows about it," Arthur assured him hastily.

"Ok." Then he looked at him expectantly.

"I have something for you, Merlin," said Arthur, being fully aware of how nervous his voice became.

Then he pulled a small, wrapped in paper, flat box from his pocket.

"A present?" asked Merlin, clearly surprised. "I have nothing for you in return," he said sadly.

"There's no need for that," Arthur told him. "I'm not giving you this because I think that the end of our show is a good time for gifts or because I expect to get something in return. I just want you to have it, Merlin, and I want you to keep it, whatever the outcome of this evening may be." Then he smiled nervously.

"What outcome?" Merlin seemed truly confused. "You make no sense, Arthur."

"You will understand in a moment," Arthur assured him. "Now please, take the gift."

Merlin took the small box into his hand and asked, "Should I open it now?"

Arthur nodded in confirmation.

Merlin unwrapped the paper slowly and opened the box. As soon as he realised what was inside, he gasped in disbelief.

"I can't accept this gift," he said, trying to push the box back into Arthur's hands. However, Arthur successfully refused to take it back.

"Of course you can. It's yours."

Merlin shook his head violently. "This is your mother's sigil, Arthur. She wanted _you_ to have it," he said.

Ygraine belonged to an old family. She had some aristocratic blood in her veins, even though her family wasn't really wealthy, and meeting Uther was indeed an improvement in her lifestyle. Ygraine had a normal life but she was aware of her roots and didn't sell the family heirlooms as if they were mere trinkets. They were her legacy and they had a far greater sentimental value than the material one.

Ygraine died soon after Arthur was born but she left a few family heirlooms for him. The sigil was one of them and Merlin knew how Arthur treasured it. He just couldn't accept it as a present. That wouldn't be fair.

"You are my best friend, Merlin. I wanted to give you something that has a real value to me," Arthur told him. "I really want you to have it. I think my mother would understand and approve of my decision."

Merlin looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"You are important to me, Merlin," Arthur dared to say. "You have no idea how much..."

"You shouldn't say things like this to me," said Merlin in a slightly trembling voice.

"But that's the truth." Arthur took the box from Merlin's hand and put it on the counter. Then he grabbed his fingers hesitantly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Arthur... It's not good for me," Merlin whispered.

"Why?" Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"Everybody seems to know but you." Merlin tried to sound calm but failed miserably. "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to share an apartment."

"That was the best idea," Arthur assured him.

"It influenced your relationship with Gwen," said Merlin honestly. "Don't think I didn't know that."

"My relationship would end anyway," Arthur told him. "Lance is a much better match for her."

Merlin sighed. "I thought you were heartbroken," he said. "Your next relationships weren't too lasting."

"They were too short to be called relationships, Merlin." murmured Arthur, smiling.

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"It doesn't mean that I'm in love with Gwen," he said. "I _am_ in love with someone but this person is too stubborn to see that."

Merlin blinked a few times. "If you want to start a new relationship, then it's better if I move out," said Merlin with only a little trace of sadness in his voice.

This time Arthur sighed. "Stop jumping to conclusions until you hear me out. You see... I have a confession to make."

Merlin glanced at him, clearly intrigued.

"I am not as straight as I always claimed to be," he finally admitted, feeling an unbelievable relief in his heart.

Merlin gasped at his words. "So it's a... coming out?" he asked.

Arthur nodded silently in response.

"So you met a guy and you want to be with him?" Merlin continued his questions, trying not to sound too heartbroken.

Arthur had to use all his will not to roll his eyes. "I met this guy a very long time ago. It's a very stubborn guy who thinks he's my burden right now. But he's not! He's my best friend and when I work with him everyday, it doesn't feel like work. It actually feels like home," he finally confessed, hoping that it wouldn't be too much for Merlin to process.

Merlin didn't say anything. He was gaping stupidly at Arthur, as if he was waiting to hear that it was all a prank.

"Say something," Arthur asked him pleadingly. It wasn't a comfortable moment for him either.

"Do you really mean that?" Merlin finally spoke in a weak voice.

"Each and every word," Arthur assured him, leaning a bit closer to his friend.

Merlin gasped. He knew what he wanted to say and do, but he lost control over his body. The news overwhelmed him completely.

"I don't expect anything from you, Merlin," Arthur assured him. "I just thought that you deserved to know how I truly feel about you."

He was about to take a step back when Merlin grabbed his wrist and pulled him even closer.

"Please tell me it's not a joke," Merlin literally begged him.

"I would never joke about something like that. You know me."

Arthur wasn't mad at Merlin for such assumption. All he did since they met was indicating that he was exclusively attracted to women. Arthur did a lot to keep up these appearances and Merlin had every right to be confused.

"I felt so guilty about having a crush on you," mumbled Merlin, blushing deeply. "I tried to convince myself that it was just a fascination and that it would pass."

"But it didn't?" asked Arthur hopefully. He knew that it wasn't fair to expect Merlin to wait for him, especially since Merlin didn't know that there was something he could wait for. However, Arthur couldn't help hoping that Merlin's feelings were more romantic than friendly.

"Never," said Merlin quietly. His words were like music to Arthur's ears.

If someone asked them later, they would not be able to say who initiated it. Perhaps they did it at the same time. The truth was that it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that their lips met in a heated and desperate kiss that they both had been craving for so long.

Their arms found their way around each other, moving, touching and groping. They were glad that no one could see them because their kiss must have looked filthy, even though it meant the world to them.

Then, suddenly, they heard someone whistling.

Merlin and Arthur moved apart immediately and looked in the direction of the door. What they saw made them freeze instantly. Gwaine was standing there with their camera in his hands, recoding the whole scene.

"Give us back the camera, Gwaine," Arthur demanded harshly.

"It's too late, guys," said Gwaine, grinning. "I haven't ended the stream yet. Your fans have seen you."

Merlin groaned loudly but he was more worried about Arthur than himself. He never tried to hide his sexuality from their fans but Arthur had been in a closet for a long time. It seemed like a great deal to admit it to his best friend in the first place. Now the knowledge that Arthur wasn't 100% straight went online.

"Stop recording it right now," Arthur told Gwaine through the gritted teeth.

"I already have what I wanted anyway," said Gwaine cheerfully. "I'll leave you to end what you started here and I'll say goodbye to your fans on your behalf."

"Get out!" yelled Arthur.

Gwaine closed the door behind himself but they still could hear him laughing.

"What now?" Merlin asked Arthur worryingly.

Arthur shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to keep you my dirty little secret," he assured him.

Merlin smiled at these words. "Then why did you throw him out?" he asked curiously.

"To do this," said Arthur and kissed him deeply. "It's our moment," he murmured when he pulled away to take a breath. "I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

Merlin couldn't agree more.

oOoOo

When they were lying in Arthur's bed later that night, Merlin couldn't fall asleep, contemplating the events of the party and what followed afterwards.

 _Their fans greeted them with whistles when they returned to the main hall after their make-out session. It was clear that all their friends and fans that were gathered in the club already knew what just happened between them._

 _Merlin glanced nervously at Arthur but he just looked a bit surprised._

" _That went quickly," murmured Arthur._

 _Merlin couldn't agree more so he nodded silently._

 _Then Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and looked defiantly at the crowd before them. "You've caught us. Are you happy?"_

 _Their fans cheered. Their support was very reassuring but to some extent it was also overwhelming. Merlin and Arthur wished that they could have a bit more privacy at the moment like this, but they knew that they needed to wait until the party was over._

" _Don't mind us. It's a party after all. Have some fun!" said Arthur to the microphone but it was a wishful thinking. Merlin and Arthur could feel dozens of eyes on their backs through the entire evening._

Arthur moved in bed and then opened his eyes slowly. "You should try to fall asleep," he mumbled. "It's late and tomorrow... well... I don't think our fans will leave us at peace tomorrow."

Merlin groaned. "We should turn off the Internet for a few days," he suggested. "And our phones."

"I wish we could but we need to go through the recorded material to cut the final episode," Arthur reminded him.

"Did you take the camera?" Merlin asked him suddenly.

"No..." He looked at Merlin with terror. "Gwaine still has it."

"He's going to cut the episode," he said. "He's got access to our YouTube account."

"He's going to put the kiss scene there," murmured Arthur. "The live stream wasn't enough for him."

Merlin sighed. "We could always change the password," he suggested. "Assuming that he hasn't changed it already."

"That sounds like Gwaine but we should just let him do this," said Arthur, moving in the bed so he was closer to Merlin. "I'm not ashamed of us. It's fitting that we'll end _Slightly Biassed_ with something big."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked him, uncertain.

Arthur nodded in response.

"What about your father?" asked Merlin worryingly. "We know that he watches our show from time to time. I'm sure that he'll watch the final episode. He wouldn't miss it."

Arthur pressed his mouth to Merlin's cheek in a short kiss and then said, "He's going to find out about us anyway. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"He's going to kill me," mumbled Merlin.

"I won't let him," Arthur assured him jokingly. "He's not really as bad as he seems."

Merlin wasn't entirely convinced but smiled lightly anyway. He was too tired to have this conversation at the moment.

"We need some sleep," murmured Arthur eventually. "It was a long and eventful day."

"It was a good day," added Merlin.

Arthur smiled dreamily at his words. "Yeah..."

"Goodnight, Arthur," whispered Merlin.

"Goodnight," replied Arthur and pressed his chest to Merlin's back. He was certain that it was going to be a very good night with many pleasant dreams. With Merlin in his arms, everything seemed simple and right.

oOoOo

In the end Arthur didn't have to call his father on the next day. Uther called him himself in the morning, mercilessly waking him up. His father didn't say much but he asked him to join him for dinner later that day.

Merlin, being Merlin, started panicking right away. Arthur tried to calm him down, despite the fact that he felt anxious himself.

"It's just dinner," he tried to convince both himself and Merlin. "The episode hasn't been released yet. He doesn't know..."

"I bet he does," mumbled Merlin. "And he's going to kill me for turning you gay or something. I'm so dead."

"He won't kill you," Arthur assured him. "I told you I won't let him."

Merlin laughed nervously at that.

"Besides, I don't think he knows about what happened. I'm certain that he didn't watch the live stream."

"I'm sure that there are some videos on YouTube by now," said Merlin. "He could watch them."

"Even if it's true, that's fine," Arthur assured him. "I was going to tell him about us today anyway."

Merlin blinked a couple of time. "You were?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I told you so last night and I didn't change my mind. I won't make you my dirty little secret," he said.

Merlin smiled lightly. "I remember but I thought that tomorrow didn't really mean tomorrow..."

"What?"

"I thought that you may need more time to confront your father," he explained sheepishly. "You have to admit that he has a tough character and he's quite conservative in his views."

"Your assessment of his character is true but he's my father and deep down he's not as tough as he appears to be," said Arthur.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"I'm not saying that he's going to like all my decisions but he'll get over it sooner or later."

Then Arthur kissed him shortly to reassure him.

"One day we're going to laugh about it," he added.

"I hope so," murmured Merlin and initiated another kiss.

"I really like your enthusiasm for kissing but I have a feeling that you treat it as our last kiss. As a goodbye," said Arthur when they finally pulled away. "I'm not going to the battle, Merlin."

"We will see, Arthur, we will see," murmured Merlin and kissed him again.

oOoOo

The truth was that Arthur was quite nervous about meeting his father. However, he had learned long ago how to keep his emotions at bay. Their conversation wasn't going to be easy but he knew how to deal with his father. Uther was a tough but reasonable man. He wouldn't do something stupid. At least it was something that Arthur chose to believe.

When he crossed the door to his father's mansion, he felt slightly out of place. He still had the keys to the house, but entering it as if he was still living there suddenly felt wrong, and he couldn't get rid of that feeling. He had never felt this way before and he didn't understand why he started feeling it now.

"Arthur," Uther greeted him when he walked into the spacious living room. "You're early."

"Hello father," Arthur replied. "I didn't want to be late. The tone of your voice seemed quite urgent when you called me this morning."

Uther smiled knowingly. "My old habits," he murmured. "It doesn't matter now. The dinner is waiting for us in the dinning room." He rose from his chair and walked towards the door that led to the next room. "I let John go home earlier today so we can talk in peace."

Arthur gulped. John was a cook whom Arthur had known almost his entire life. He was almost like a family member. If Uther told him to leave earlier, then he didn't want him to hear their conversation. It wasn't a good sign.

They took a seat at the table and started eating in silence. Arthur anticipated some questions or remarks from his father but Uther remained unusually silent. Every time they had dinner like this, he asked Arthur about his business and plans for the future. These questions weren't always sincere but it seemed that Uther thought that it was expected of him to show such interest in his son's career.

Arthur came to the point where he couldn't stand this silence any longer. "I thought you wanted to talk," he murmured, looking at his father almost defiantly.

"I _do_ wish to talk to you but we should finish the dinner first," Uther replied quietly.

"You never had objections before," Arthur pointed out. "You always interrogate me during these dinners. With food still on our plates!" He knew he shouldn't be so angry but he couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't call it interrogating," his father simply said.

"It sometimes feels like that." Arthur didn't mean to say it but the words somehow escaped his mouth before he could bite his tongue.

Uther sighed. "I want it to be different this time," he tried to explain. "That's why we eat first. We'll talk sincerely afterwards. Like father and son," he emphasised.

"Fine," murmured Arthur and focused back on his plate. The food was good but he couldn't find a way to enjoy it. He was too nervous for that. That was why he decided to eat the remaining food quickly and then wait for his father to finish his own meal.

"It's not a race," Uther pointed out but Arthur ignored his remark completely. There were some boundaries that shouldn't be crossed and that was one of them.

Arthur was deep in his thought when his father's grunt brought him back to the reality.

"Wine?" Uther asked him when he raised his gaze.

Arthur nodded, hoping that wine would make their conversation easier.

They went to the living room where Uther kept his collection of wines. Arthur noticed that he chose a bottle from the highest shelf. It meant that it was one of the best wines that Uther usually kept for his business partners. It made Arthur wonder what this choice meant.

Uther poured wine into two glasses and handed one of them to Arthur.

"Let's take a seat," he suggested and Arthur was glad for that. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand throughout their whole _talk_.

They sat on the couch, not arm in arm, but also not at the separate ends of it. Their current position allowed them to carry a conversation in an easy and comfortable way.

"I wonder where I made a mistake..." Uther started suddenly.

Arthur gulped at these words. He started fearing the worst conclusion.

"Concerning my upbringing?" he dared to ask.

Uther shook his head. "Was I too harsh? Too strict? Didn't I hug you enough when you were a little boy?" he kept asking. "I can't help thinking that I failed you as a father."

These words surprised Arthur to the core. "What do you mean?"

Uther looked at his son with sadness clear on his face. "Why have you never felt comfortable enough to tell me about your... preferences?"

"So you know about the video from the party," mumbled Arthur, blushing.

"Of course I do," said Uther. "That's not what worries me. I waited and I waited for you to come out to me but you never did."

Arthur was truly surprised by this sudden confession. "You knew before?" he asked in disbelief.

"You've been clearly in love with this boy... with Merlin for a very long time," Uther explained. "I admit that at first I thought... no... I hoped that it was just a phase but soon it became clear to me that it's so much more."

"And you're ok with that?" Arthur asked him carefully.

Uther sighed heavily. "That's why I think I made a mistake somewhere. I never wanted you to be afraid of telling me such things. It's true that once I imagined a different kind of future for you, but you're my son and I want you to be happy. And this Merlin of yours clearly does the job."

Arthur smiled lightly at these words. "It's true. He makes me very much happy," he admitted.

"That's why I would like to get to know him better," said Uther.

Arthur almost spat out his wine at this confession. "So soon?" he asked.

"Soon?" Uther seemed genuinely surprised. "Don't you think that the time is right? I don't know how long you've been together but..."

"Since yesterday," Arthur interrupted him. "Me and Merlin got together yesterday."

Uther blinked a few times in astonishment. "Yesterday?" he repeated after his son. "I was convinced that you've been together for quite some time."

"We weren't," Arthur told him. "I wanted to but I was too afraid to try before. I didn't want to lose what we had," he admitted. "That's why I chose the moment when we were ending our show for this confession. In this way I could start my life anew if the outcome of my confession wasn't what I hoped it would be."

"All this time you seemed like an old married couple," said Uther. "I assumed... but you must have been miserable this whole time!"

"I wasn't," Arthur assured him. "I was just waiting for the right time, hoping that Merlin feels the same way. Fortunately, he does."

Arthur smiled at his father and Uther returned this smile.

"I would like to officially meet him anyway," Uther told him decisively. "From my point of view, you were together for a very long time. You just didn't admit it to each other until yesterday."

These words made Arthur blush even more. He never thought his father would ever talk to him about feelings in such an open way.

"Does the next Sunday suit you?" Uther asked him. "We could have dinner together: you, me, Merlin and maybe even Morgana."

"I will have to ask Merlin if he doesn't have any plans but I think it will be ok," said surprised Arthur.

"Splendid."

oOoOo

When Arthur returned home later that day, he wasn't sure if it all happened for real. It just seemed so unbelievable.

"How was it?" Merlin asked him as soon as he entered their living room. He looked truly worried and Arthur's heart ached at the sight.

"Surprisingly good," replied Arthur honestly. "It seems that my father knew that I was into men before I admitted it to myself."

"And he's ok with that?"

Arthur nodded shortly. "He thought we were in a secret relationship or something like that for a long time," he said.

"Just like many of our fans," Merlin pointed out.

"He wants to meet you _officially_ next Sunday," Arthur continued.

These words made an effect on Merlin. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened involuntarily.

"Is he going to kill me?" Merlin asked him half-jokingly.

Arthur laughed lightly. "I don't think so," he said. "It really seems that he wants me to be happy."

"That's good," murmured Merlin and squeezed Arthur's arm reassuringly. "I want it for you too."

"Will you accept the dinner invitation from my father, then?" Arthur asked him.

"Of course," said Merlin quietly and pulled Arthur into a long kiss.

When they eventually pulled away, Arthur looked at him and asked, "What were you doing today?"

"Well... I talked to Gwaine," he admitted.

Arthur seemed surprised by these words. "And?"

"He's working on the episode and says that it's going to be ready for tomorrow," he said. "If you agree, I will post the information on our fanpage."

"That's fine with me," said Arthur almost dismissively. "Something else?"

"Well... I read some comments and emails regarding what happened at the party," Merlin told him hesitantly. "Most of the people seem to believe that we've been hiding our relationship from them for a long time."

"Hmmm... Perhaps they're right," said Arthur after a moment of thought.

"What?"

"Perhaps we've been hiding it even from ourselves," he explained.

"Oh..." Merlin smiled. "You may be right for the second time in your life," he teased.

"Do you have something important to do for the rest of this evening?" Arthur asked him in a husky voice.

"Yeah... You." The arousal in Merlin's eyes was undeniable.

"So you want to _do_ me?" Arthur wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Or you could _do_ me," said Merlin.

"Or we could do both," Arthur finished and without further ado he pulled Merlin towards his bedroom.

oOoOo

The last episode of _Slightly Biassed_ was a grand success. Their fans couldn't stop talking about it in the comment section of YouTube and on their Facebook group. They all speculated about Merlin and Arthur's secret relationship and how they couldn't deceive their fans.

"Perhaps we should explain it to them," said Merlin when they were having a lazy Saturday morning. "In a video," he added after a while.

"Something like _Slightly Biassed 2.0_?" Arthur asked him.

"No, I'm not continuing this show for the next 1000 episodes," Merlin told him firmly. "I thought about _Slightly Biassed 1001 – last but not least_. Just a short video with explanation."

"We can do this," Arthur agreed. "Let's say... somewhere next week."

"After the dinner with your father," Merlin noticed. "If he doesn't kill me. That's wise."

"He won't kill you!" said Arthur, trying to suppress laughter. "He actually asked me about your food preferences. I think he wants you to like him."

"Impossible... Uther Pendragon wants to impress me!" said Merlin, grinning.

"That's very promising," Arthur pointed out.

"Very promising indeed," murmured Merlin. "And serious."

"That's because my intentions _are_ serious," said Arthur in a tone far from teasing. He sounded truly sincere.

"I know. Mine too." Then Merlin leaned down and kissed him shortly.

"So you don't think any more that I'm a prat?" Arthur asked him suddenly. "You always insisted that I was."

"You are prat," Merlin assured him. "Sometimes," he added after a while. "But I'm not afraid of that. I know you well enough to be certain that it doesn't bother me. I like you the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Good," said Arthur, caressing his side. "I'm glad that we're on the same page."

oOoOo

The dinner with Uther didn't end up as a disaster which was a good thing. It was clear that Uther tried to do his best, even though it was a bit awkward. Arthur was grateful for all his efforts and thought that he couldn't have everything.

Merlin and Uther needed time to get used to one another and Arthur hoped that one day they would truly get along. Merlin just needed to learn to bite his tongue from time to time, especially when it came to commenting Uther's career and Arthur's upbringing, and Uther had to find it in himself to accept Merlin's carefree attitude towards his personal development and professional career. It would also be better if Uther didn't blush this much at the mere mention of something remotely sexual. Aside from that, the dinner was perfect, and Arthur truly hoped that it all would work out in the end.

Eventually, he and Merlin recorded the 1001st episode of _Slightly Biassed_ , in which they explained what happened during the party and that indeed they started a relationship on that day. Of course no one seemed to believe them. Their fans still insisted that they were together much longer. Since trying to convince them otherwise proved to be hopeless, Merlin and Arthur decided to let them believe in whatever they wanted. Their friends and family knew the truth and that mattered to them the most.

EPILOGUE

When half a year later they were having their holidays at the sea, Arthur made Merlin wake up one day at the ungodly hour and took him to the beach to see the sunrise. Merlin was a bit grumpy at first but his mood improved greatly once he saw the sun rising over the horizon.

"It is beautiful," he admitted.

Arthur smiled mischievously at him. "I told you so." Then he cleared his throat and added, "You know... I was thinking about a brand new show."

Merlin frowned slightly. "I thought you wanted to focus on our new project outside of YouTube," he said.

"Yes, but it's different," Arthur assured him. "What would you say if we started a brand new project called... let's say... _Slightly Married_?"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat the moment Arthur finished his sentence and got down on his knees.

"Are you...?" Merlin wasn't able to finish the question.

"Proposing? Yes."

Merlin gasped. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"One hundred percent certain," Arthur confirmed. "The question is whether you want it or not?"

"This new project... for how long do you plan to focus on it?" Merlin's voice started trembling. "1000 episodes?"

Arthur shook his head, smiling. "No. I want to be your husband for much longer. Until the end of our lives preferably," he said. "Will you marry me, Merlin Emrys?" he asked. His eyes were full of hope when he was waiting for the answer.

"In this case... _yes_ ," said Merlin and got down on his own knees to kiss Arthur.

When they pulled apart, they started laughing like a pair of teenagers. After a while Arthur cleared his throat and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Since you agreed, you should put a ring on," he said.

"You bought me a ring?" asked Merlin, surprised. "You shouldn't have..."

"I wanted to," Arthur told him and opened the box.

The ring was simple but elegant. Arthur took Merlin's hand and put the ring on his index finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"It's perfect," Merlin told him. "I can't wait to tell my mum and our friends. Although I'm not too thrilled to inform your father..."

"Tomorrow," said Arthur mysteriously but Merlin understood him instantly.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

This day was for them.

THE END

* * *

The main idea of the show and the setting of the final episode were inspired by the Polish YouTube show that was quite popular and ended a few years ago. The rest is pure fiction created by my imagination when I started wondering what would have happened if Arthur and Merlin co-hosted a show like this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
